Transporters
Transporters are special items in Geometry Dash that the icon can interact with to cause it to travel a certain distance and direction, depending on its type. There are two types of transporters, the pad, and the ring. Both pads and rings manipulate the direction of travel. The pads always activate when in contact with the icon, while the rings require a click/tap in order for any effect. They may be positioned so that they redirect the player into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. Pads and rings also emit identically coloured pixel effects to themselves. They also make an identically coloured expanding circle effect when used. Transporters are available under the seventh tab in the level editor, along with portals, animated objects, collectibles and other components. Pads Rings Trivia *Prior to their formal introduction, the yellow pad is encountered in The Seven Seas, the cyan pad in Back On Track and Polargeist, the magenta pad in Can't Let Go, and the magenta ring in Time Machine, as part of collecting Secret Coins. *Interacting with any type of jump ring counts as a jump regardless of game mode. *The customization square ring is the only type of transporter whose colour can be altered without the assistance of the Pulse trigger. *The magenta pad, despite launching the icon a smaller height, has a slightly larger size than the yellow pad. *The Dash Orbs can be held on to indefinitely, propelling the player for as long as it is held. They will only stop when the player comes into contact with an S-block. **Portals do not cancel the dash orb effect, contrary to popular belief. ***This belief was originated from Fingerdash, where a number of S blocks were intentionally placed adjacent to a gravity portal corresponding to the gravity that the player is intended to finish on, to prevent abusing of the dash orbs in the level. *The green, black, magenta dash, green dash, and customizable square rings do not have a pad equivalent. **The customizable square's automatic equivalent is merely a trigger on its own. **The green and black rings do not have corresponding pads because they force the player in the direction of gravity, thereby invalidating the purpose of a pad, which is to launch away from the ground. **The dash orbs do not have corresponding pads because their activation duration depends on the player's click/tap and hold. *Dash orb rings can be rotated to send the icon in an angled direction without changing the horizontal velocity, with the rotation limit being ±70°. **The limit can theoretically be ±89.999…° (or 89° since the game uses wholes for rotation), but due to the horizontal velocity not affected, the vertical movement would reach ludicrous speeds. **Angles ±90° is necessarily prohibited due to them being straight vertical directions, violating the requirement of the icon moving horizontally at unchanged velocities. ***This is demonstrated by that the tangents of ±90° is undefined and therefore, could potentially crash the game. **Angles above ±90° would mean a launch in the opposite of the correct direction. ***It is possible to horizontally flip a dash orb so it points backwards; however, it is only visual and has no effect on the direction of travel. *Due to naturally unchanging momentum, the wave does not respond to jump pads or rings, while gravity pads and rings flip gravity on contact without further effect on momentum. ** These jump pads and rings could still trigger their pulse animation, however. * Prior to Update 2.1, the yellow jump ring had white particles emitting instead of yellow. *The red pad displays the wrong particle colours when used. The red pad produces a yellow or magenta circle when hit. ** The red pad may be based on the code of the yellow pad and RobTop may have simply forgotten to change those specific attributes. * The red pad is thicker than the yellow pad. It also sinks below the block by one pixel. * The dash orbs were changed slightly between the release of the Update 2.1 sneak peeks and the official release: ** The magenta dash orb was previously red, and still has red particles nowadays; ** Both dash orbs had triangular pointers; ** The flame effect shown when hitting a dash orb was different than the current effect. It was less animated and more solid. * The dash orbs' help buttons when selecting the "Edit Special" button displays the placeholder "help text" rather than explaining the properties of the options shown. This is a placeholder that was never changed yet in the final version. * Multi-activation allows the same jump ring to be activated multiple times. This is best observed when the ring moves. ** For the black ring and both dash rings, a line of jump pads or jump rings (or a multi-activation jump ring moving with the first) must be placed below to return the player up to the ring, but the green dash ring does not need a return system if it faces even a sight amount away from the gravity direction. ** The blue ring needs either blue jump pads or another blue ring with multi-activate. * Other than the green jump ring, there are no differences between rings on the ground and in midair, as demonstrated in Deadlocked. * Before 2.11, the black jump ring error makes the ship and UFO go downward regardless of gravity. ** When either touches a dash ring, it will not show any glow regardless if the player has the glow effect on or not. * When a player hovers over a ring, it will show an expanding ring effect. ** The same ring may play the effect multiple times if a setup allows the ring to be hovered multiple times, as seen on one of the rings in the first cube sequence of Cycles. Setup menu gallery RingSetupMenu.png|Ring setup menu CustomRingSetupMenu.png|Custom Ring edit menu Category:Level elements